


Секс втроем

by jabloko67



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabloko67/pseuds/jabloko67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неидеальное трио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс втроем

В окнах между парами мы ходили на Ваську в китайскую кафешку, называлась она "Pюмочная". Там были дурацкие пластиковые стулья, воняло куревом и дешевым алкоголем. Наша компашка была разношерстная и шумная. Мы пили отвратительный портвейн из одноразовых стаканчиков, болтали о литературе и кадрили сокурсниц. Ну или сокурсников.

В тот день мы с Андреем пошли туда вместе со всей нашей группой. На дворе был ноябрь: снаружи лил проливной дождь, задувал ветер, — все прелести питерской погоды. Мы и еще человек пять с потока расселись за столиками, достали сигареты. Я устроился впереди Андрея на какой-то неудобной табуретке. Неожиданно он привлек меня за шею и практически уложил спиной себе на грудь.

Это было не в наших привычках. Мы, не договариваясь, придерживались негласного правила: никаких заигрываний на людях. Конечно, наши приятели были в курсе наших отношений. Никого это не шокировало. 

И все же мы сводили наши физические контакты к минимуму. На самом деле в этом были и плюсы: чем больше мы сдерживались на публике, тем сильнее было возбуждение за закрытыми дверями.

И тут Андрей нарушает правила среди бела дня, да еще и в компании друзей. Сначала я подумал, что его повело от дешевого портвейна на голодный желудок, но потом понял истинную причину.

За нами наблюдали. Наш однокурсник Сашка нравился многим — парням и девчонкам. Он был немного старше нас, невысокого роста, с веселыми серыми глазами.

— О, посмотрите на них, — Саша постарался привлечь внимание компании к нашей вызывающей позе, но никто не отреагировал.

Очевидно, что он был единственным зрителем андрюшиного представления.

Он так жадно следил за нами, что возбуждение Андрея передалось и мне. Мой парень — холерик. В этом есть плюсы — спонтанный секс, например, а есть и минусы — заводится с полуоборота, а потом не знаешь, что со всей этой энергией делать.

Он начал с легких прикосновений, я его со смехом отпихивал, конечно. Но не тут-то было. Возбужденный Андрей — это как дикий зверь в гоне. После того как он особенно недвусмысленно облапал меня, я повернулся к нему и сделал строгое лицо. Опять никакого эффекта.

Я попытался отвлечься болтовней с девчонками, а Андрей выкинул очередной фокус в его вкусе. Он умудрился связать шнурки моих кроссов, якобы нагнувшись за упавшей зажигалкой. Саша был благодарным зрителем: он не спускал с нас горящих глаз. А что еще нужно Андрюше? Теперь этого маньяка уже не остановишь.

Я решил свернуть этот беспредел, пока меня не разложили тут же на столике, и предложил расходиться.

— Я с вами на метро, — предложил себя Саша в попутчики, и я увидел, как судорожно сглотнул мой Андрей.

До метро бежали под дождем. В тепле нас разморило: алкоголь брал свое.

— Ребят, я до Просвета. Вы где выходите? — Сашка плюхнулся рядом со мной на сиденье, а Андрей остался стоять, нависая над нами.

— Мы сегодня едем ночевать на Пионерскую ко мне, — закинул удочку мой тактичный парень.

— А где вы чаще ночуете — у него или у тебя? — он это так со значением спросил, что сразу стало понятно: он не о ночлеге, а о ролях в наших играх.

— Мы по очереди, — дипломатично наврал Андрюша. Ну, почти наврал…

— А у нас две бутылки вина есть. Поехали с нами?

 

*******************************************************************************

 

От двух бутылок вина и нашей компании Саша не отказался. Всю дорогу до дома Андрей и Саша оживленно разговаривали, а я напряженно молчал, думая, на что подписался. Мне было стремно, нервно и вообще в какой-то момент захотелось слинять. Алкоголь выветривался, и я с ужасом понимал, что мне придется устраивать перформанс в трезвом виде.

Как только Андрей повернул ключ и впустил нас в прихожую, я понял, что он уже на взводе. Он одним движением вылез из куртки, бросил ее в угол и показал притихшему Саше, куда идти. Меня же он удержал в прихожей, зажав где-то между вешалками.

— Только один раз, Ром, подыграй мне. Будь послушным, не спугни его, — зашептал он мне на ухо, обдавая запахом перегара, сигарет и желания. Я не в состоянии отказывать. Не так. Не Андрею.

Он торопливо поцеловал меня и потянул за ремень в комнату, где нас ожидал Саша. Публику не надо заставлять ждать.

Саша сидел в кресле, явно рефлексируя по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Единственный, кто был уверен, что и как, — это Андрей. Он уверенно положил меня на кровать и начал стягивать одежду. По его движениям я понял, что он ожидает, будто я разыграю идеального пасса, заведу Сашу, заманю его на кровать, а там как пойдет.

У меня были сомнения по всем пунктам программы, особенно по первому. Я не идеален. Со мной не бывает идеального секса — про него вам расскажут миллион с половиной страниц яойных фанфиков, а со мной по-другому. У меня сто недоразумений и множество вопросов. Начну с того, что проблем у меня нет только с оральным сексом: не получать, не давать.

Что же касается пресловутого анала, у меня тысяча тем: больно, не готов, стремно, нет настроя, наелся, хочу в душ, не знаю, чего хочу, и список продолжается до бесконечности. Я могу расслабиться, если все по знакомому сценарию. Но тут явно придется импровизировать, а это еще один мой минус как пасса.

Андрея же вообще мои искания на волновали. Он был занят тем, что разыгрывал идеальную прелюдию. Когда он все-таки стянул с меня джинсы, я понял, что меня напрягало все это время. Он на меня не смотрел. Он целовал меня, трогал и безотрывно смотрел на Сашу.

Наверное, это должно было быть жутко эротично, но во мне включились какие-то не те механизмы.

— Рома у тебя такой послушный, — Сашкин комплимент граничил с оскорблением. Но я помнил об обещании, данном в прихожей, и продолжал играть свою роль.

— Иди сюда, потрогай его, он не кусается, — Андрей лег на меня всем телом и начал об меня тереться, как возбужденный альфа-самец, только это был не омегаверс, а наша спальня.

И Саша встал, снял рубашку и полез к нам. Я почувствовал на себе четыре руки, и это было странное ощущение. Это заводило и пугало одновременно. Секс словно стал каким-то безличным. Я оказался зажат между двумя телами: Андрей был спереди, а Саша сзади. Я чувствовал себя загнанным зверем, а парни не спешили и обсуждали достоинства добычи.

— Мягкая кожа, — Саша осторожно провел ладонью где-то между лопатками, и я не смог сдержать дрожь.

Андрей целовал меня, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.

Это были мокрые жадные поцелуи — обещания скорой разрядки. Они так увлекли меня своим хаотичным ритмом, что я почти забыл о Саше. Тот просто поглаживал меня по спине, по плечам. Такие мягкие исследовательские движения укротителя хищников.

Я понял, что наш гость приручал меня. Его руки перешли на мои бедра, я судорожно выдохнул в рот Андрею. И почувствовал, как мой парень отвлекся от меня и передал что-то Саше. В следующую минуту в меня вошел холодный от смазки палец.

— Он такой узкий. Совсем нерастраханный, — с каким-то восхищением прошептал Саша, почему-то опять обращаясь к Андрею.

— Почему тебя это удивляет? — улыбнулся мой бойфренд.

— Ну, зная твою активность... — засмеялся Саша и добавил еще один палец.

Я дернулся, зажался, а Андрей, почувствовав это, опять затянул меня в поцелуи. Саша одной рукой гладил мой затылок, а другой продолжал медленно и неумолимо трахать.

Он не растягивал, «подготавливая», как это обычно делал Андрей, а именно трахал меня пальцами. Движения были осторожными, продуманными. Иногда он как бы случайно дотрагивался до простаты, поглаживал стенки ануса. Я не выдержал и застонал, а Андрей нежно улыбнулся Саше:

— Эй, полегче там, он сейчас кончит. А мы еще ничего не успели.

— Рома — такой хороший мальчик, — Андрей оглаживал меня, а я тщетно пытался унять дрожь.

Как бы я описал происходящее? Андрей хвастался мной? Любовался? Гордился? Нет, я все-таки подобрал нужное слово.

Он УГОЩАЛ мной Сашу.

Я — это изысканная закуска для дорогого гостя. Неожиданно Андрей перегнулся через меня и нежно коснулся губами губ Саши.

Мальчик дeлится с другом любимой игрушкой.

Почему-то это сравнение мне совсем не льстило и уж точно не радовало.

— Он готов, Андрей, можешь начинать, — еще один «дружеский» поцелуй.

— Саш, давай вместе? — я не верил своим ушам.

— Ром, ты же сможешь? Ты у меня крутой. Ром, сделай это для меня.

Я не умею отказывать Андрею. 

 

**********************************************************************

 

Рано утром я стоял на кухне, прижимаясь носом к холодному стеклу.

На подоконнике меня ждала чашка с плавающим в ней чайным пакетиком. С раздражением я заметил, что он порвался, и радостные чаинки вырвались на свободу и закружились в горячей воде.

Попробовал присесть на высокую табуретку, но поморщился от боли и опять встал у окна. За стеклом оживал город.

— Ром, доброе утро! Я ухожу, — тихий голос Сашки за спиной.

— Давай, увидимся в универе, — я спокойно обернулся к парню, но глаза на него не поднял.

— Ромка, прости меня…

Я удивленно посмотрел на него и взял в руки горячую кружку. Гребаные чаинки…

— Ты чего? Это был крутой трах, за что ты извиняешься? И ты был очень… — я осторожно подыскал нужное слово, — нежным.

Саша протянул руку, словно пытаясь дотронуться до моего плеча, но в последний момент отдернул, как будто обжегся.

— Мне почему-то все равно хочется извиниться перед тобой. Давай как-нибудь кофе попьем вместе в универе?

— Конечно, Саш, спишемся, — я опять отвернулся к окну.

Спиной я слышал, как захлопнулась входная дверь за Сашкой, и квартира опять погрузилась в тишину.

Кружка с непослушными чаинками остывала в моих руках.

Время как будто остановилось. Хотелось исчезнуть, раствориться, забыться, превратиться в одну из этих беззаботных чаинок.

— Ром, иди обратно в кровать! Еще так рано… Что ты там застрял? — сонный голос Андрея полоснул по нервам, разбивая тишину на мелкие блестящие осколки.

Я замер на секунду, потом поставил чашку с недопитым чаем на подоконник и пошел в комнату.

Я не умею отказывать. Не Андрею.

Может, мне пора научиться…


End file.
